


Taming a beast

by Valery_Riddle



Series: A snake's grip [2]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Alien Planet, Character Study, Explicit Sexual Content, First Time, M/M, Military
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-19
Updated: 2012-11-19
Packaged: 2017-11-19 01:55:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/567749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Valery_Riddle/pseuds/Valery_Riddle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An introspection into the first meeting of the Commander of the base and its future First Captain.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Taming a beast

“First Captain Argalis at your service, sir”. He could never imagine that one phrase might change his whole life, yet change it it did, and he cursed every moment of every day, but there was little he could do of such matters.

“First Captain Argalis at your service, sir”.  
Ien raised his head at the new voice to see and learn the new face, because he intended to look at it never again. He was surprised as the first thing he saw was actually a well-muscled chest and broad shoulders, clad into a military suit, buttoned up as fashion dictated. Only then – much higher – Ien saw the face, framed with dark auburn curls, smile deep in those ink-blue eyes.  
Ien balled his left hand into a fist under his desk and stated coldly:  
“Welcome to my base”.  
It was pleasant to hear that his voice did not quiver. Before this day, he had been the tallest man on the base, well, except for their mechanic, dwelling in the basis, good-natured and perfectly harmless. But what could a mere mechanic say against the Commander himself. Yet here their new First Captain towered over Ien’s desk, frowning slightly at the greeting, for its tone left hospitality to be desired. Ien did not change his facial expression from totally uncaring, dialing the number of his so-called secretary, whom he thought incapable of anything, and used his help only in getting rid of any visitors without telling them what he thought of their timing and IQ.  
“Dalen, make yourself useful and show the Captain the base”, Ien pierced his new subordinate with his trademark glare, never wasting his time on recalling his name, then dropped his gaze into the report he had been working on before the interruption.  
Dalen, a skinny young officer, of those among the crew who did not have enough nerve to hate the Commander, saluted with all show-off respect he could scramble and waited patiently until Argalis came to his senses and, having saluted to his superior as well, left the room. Ien paid them no attention.

“Officer Dalen at your service”.  
Argalis waved dismissively at the young man, showing that he resented unnecessary formality.  
“Is he like that with everyone or is it just some kind of a test?” He inquired instead, thoughtfully scratching behind his right ear.  
Dalen smiled somewhat sheepishly.  
“You could say that he had been unexpectedly polite on your account, Captain”.  
“Is he even worse than that?” Argalis somehow was not frightened as the young officer had expected but amused greatly by the revelation. “You cook must be terrified to death – such people always grumble over food. Unless you have the best cook in the world, of course”.  
Dalen choked with surprised laughter, being half-convinced their Commander had an ability to appear anywhere when less expected, therefore the officer was petrified and waiting for a punishment to strike. Punishment never came as Ien was diligently working through the papers on their new Captain in his study so Dalen allowed himself a remark.  
“No, he actually never thinks about what he is consuming, being too absorbed with work. Commander never says even a third of what he is thinking, you see. An iron man!”  
Argalis’s eyes glittered with pure interest as he listened to the explanation.  
“A workaholic, hm?” He threw seemingly nonchalantly and changed the topic.

“Ok, guys, I guess that’s all for today. You worked well, keep it up!” Argalis praised the officers under his command eagerly as they finished what he had called ‘a get-to-know-each-other training’. His subordinates were not all perfect but he reasonably thought that high evaluation would cause them to love him, especially with such a commander up there.  
Speaking of which, he had spotted several officers talking to each other. Argalis knew whom they were discussing, as he himself had noticed his superior on the upper deck, observing the training with indifferent expression, as if he did not care a damn about it. That was why he came to watch it, sure.  
Argalis smirked, turning to face Kerdan, who decided to come down the stairs with Dalen following him like a loyal dog for whatever matter might occur.  
“I have received the new schedule you sent in the morning, Captain. I hope you do understand that it changes the set of rules here entirely, therefore I cannot accept it”.  
Argalis curved his lips in a soft smile, strolling up to him.  
“You have to look at it my way as well, Commander. I have been in the army my whole life. The schedule we are talking about is necessary to combine both training and combat if that happens to be of need. It isn't my egoism talking and I’m not depriving you of your power".  
Kerdan looked all the same after the monolog, though Argalis felt something shifted behind that stone wall. It was then when he noticed the Commander's right hand balled into a fist, quivering slightly in nervous emotions. There they were, unseen on Kerdan's face, hidden into those hands with long pale fingers that would have undoubtedly been happy to wring Argalis's neck, had their owner by any chance found his secret was revealed. The fist he appeared to be staring at suddenly shifted and those fingers straightened up with evident force.  
"Might you tell me what is so interesting down there on the floor that you are staring at it?" Kerdan inquired colder still.  
Argalis made himself lift his gaze and meet those black eyes.  
"I just thought that we might proceed to your study and discuss the subject face-to-face to make the schedule answer all of our demands".  
It was definitely the last straw and the pale hand clenched again unconsciously when Kerdan choked out, even if indifferently as usual:  
"No need in that, I am confirming your schedule".  
And before anyone could notice and comment on their unusual conversation, he turned and headed back to his study.

Ien was feeling cold. He had finished with reports at three in the afternoon and had gone to lie on his bed, eventually tugging the blankets around himself to stay warm.  
The week had been a mess. He had not expected any point of what had happened. The arrival of their new Captain - the man himself, not the fact of his appointment - brought disarray into Ien's thoughts. He was angry at himself for that. No one had ever affected him so; he could always find a counter-argument. Not this time, though, for he was stunned with... He could not put his finger on it. That quarrel they had two days ago... Ien hesitated on the word 'quarrel', recalling the whole matter. He did not feel cold anymore, more like feverish, probably of shame, as he could not say a single word against Argalis. Usually he was shouted at or afraid of - that he could deal with. But being addressed in such a calm manner and with a smile...  
Ien was not sure whether to hide further under the blanket or throw it off. What happened to his wide-known cold-hearted attitude? Ien squeezed his eyes shut. He wasn’t used to making friends with people; it was easier to just shout at them, slam the door into their face and forget all about it.  
A loud knock and his secretary’s voice made him sit upright on his bed and start straightening up his clothes as if he had been caught at doing something inappropriate.  
“Commander! Captain Argalis wishes to speak with you on some matter”, Dalen shouted through the door when he did not receive any answer. “He said he would be waiting in the Small Conference Hall”.  
“I will be there in five minutes”, Ien responded just loudly enough for Dalen to hear and started to smooth his disarrayed ash blond hair. What did Argalis want from him in the hall where usual conferences on military issues were held? Ien knew all too well he was a civilian, keen on dealing with finances and other paperwork but of warfare he knew nothing. Was the Captain just mocking him in front of the others?  
Anyway, he surely would go and show everyone that he could still bite off every finger which was being waved in front of his nose.

Ien was surprised to see Argalis sitting alone at the desk and writing something on a piece of paper. He had expected the whole military body present and braced himself for that.  
Argalis looked up from the papers and smiled. Ien hastily searched for an explanation - it could not be like the man was happy to see him – and came up with a lame one: that he was way too polite no matter what.  
“Commander, I came up with some ideas and thought you might want to participate in its developing”.  
Argalis rose and started to spread the papers over the desktop, waiting for Ien to take a better view. Ien crossed the room and leaned over the desk, gripping its edge for better balance. Papers with figures, diagrams and a pie-chat – seeing all that, he felt more at home and inquired with cold self-assurance:  
“What are these?”  
“I thought of slight changes inside our troops, so these diagrams are showing the system before and after, advantages and…” Argalis started cheerfully when Ien interrupted:  
“Have you decided to change the whole system of my base?”  
It actually was warfare after all and he could not understand why bother but then his eye caught something it did not like and Kerdan leaned in to see what it was.  
“This one, what were you trying to count?” Ien inquired, fetching the nearest pen and drawing a circle around the equation he was talking about.  
Argalis was silent, waiting for his superior officer to decide on whatever he had been thinking, but having been asked a question he responded immediately. His fingers brushed against Ien’s accidently, making Ien grip his pen and suddenly become well aware of his pose – bent over the table with his back to Argalis while the latter stood in his full height. Ien shut his eyes for a moment regaining inner control and forced himself to listen to the explanation.  
“This is my attempt to count the finances needed for improved equipment but I am afraid I have failed in it for I don’t like the sum myself”.  
Ien tapped the pen he was holding on the item he thought was wrong, then muttered:  
“You’ve miscalculated it here. It’s not three thousand eighty-four but three thousand one hundred eighty-four, therefore…” he drew a circle in the air then wrote the whole sum above the wrong one in his slim erect handwriting. “There, that sounds more appropriate and I can even offer something of this rate”.  
When Argalis did not respond, Ien decided to turn and look at him which was a mistake as they nearly bumped noses with each other. Ien could swear he had not felt Argalis drawing nearer. Too close proximity was rather uncomfortable, and more importantly, innervating.  
“You are really good with those figures”. Argalis stated seriously in a low voice. “I can see why they have appointed you on a military base despite the fact that you are a civilian”.  
Ien did not like the preamble in the slightest and he was well aware that he was trapped between the table and that well-built body. He felt like a rabbit facing a wolf and he hated being weak. Though what followed he somehow had never expected.  
Soft lips brushed over his own, gently coaxing them to open, which Ien could not reject, being too shocked. Then something alien invaded his mouth sliding over his tongue and palate caressingly. He tried to process any thoughts of what was going on but failed as his mind became clouded with sensation.  
Sharp pain in his palm caused them to part and Ien looked down at the half-broken pen he had gripped too hard, trying to elaborate anything. He had no experience in this, only some basic knowledge, like in ‘I saw them kissing in the farther end of the passage but I found it more appropriate to avert my eyes’. Women had never taken any interest in him; he guessed that was because they wanted to find someone more domesticated. No, wait, wrong line of thoughts, Argalis was not a woman. No, definitely not, with such a well-muscled body. With him being a man as well they had got an uncommon couple for Ien had never met one. Maybe this was actually the mocking he had prepared himself for.  
“What are you doing?” He asked steadying his breath.  
Ien did not like the effect this was all causing on him – he had just asked a useless question. He knew what it was; what he needed to find out was why.  
“Didn’t you like it?” Argalis inquired softly, keeping a respectful though close distance.  
“It was not proper and you should cease with it”.  
There, he had regained his wits and said something that suited his image. Ien broke free and started to gather the papers from the desk.  
“I will look through this and decide how to evaluate it”.  
Then he strode to the door in silence. Ien expected Argalis to stop him and was a bit disappointed when he did not. Ien had heard lovers were to explain everything and understand each other. So it was a fraud after all.

Argalis leaned heavily onto the table and closed his eyes. He had made a huge mistake that, he knew, could have broken every possibility for further relationship. But damn, he could not help it for he wanted to touch those lips again, feel them parting under his. Maybe those strong hands would have settled on his shoulders, clinging to him desperately.  
It looked like he was daydreaming. Argalis was quite a lady’s man, yet here he had obviously fallen for a male and had no intention to feel ashamed of that. Ien had that aura around him which Argalis’s ex-wife did not. Argalis felt drowning in him; the thought that he had ruined everything with this overwhelming desire was disastrous. All he could do now was wait and hope.

Ien hissed helplessly as he threw the papers on the desk in desperation. He really could understand nothing except the figures. So he was cornered, therefore the only salvation was to forget about his pride and just go ask Argalis. It had taken him two days to actually agree with himself and give up.  
Ien glared at his pen as if it was guilty of his problems. With Argalis it was all accidents, accidents, accidents. Ien was sick of it. First he was going to get an explanation on the documents then one on Argalis’s behavior. Ien could not work until he was sure the opponent was frightened enough to agree with him. It used to be so very easy with the previous Captain, though the idiot had got himself killed in the rainforest eventually. As if Ien had not warned him…  
Laying aside the pen he had nearly broken again, Ien called Dalen and ordered Argalis come at once no matter what he was doing. That gained him some satisfaction and an illusion he controlled the situation.

Argalis did appear after several minutes, looking not as cheerful as he always did. Ien suspected he had a sleepless night but no argument seemed to back-up the suspicion so Ien stopped wondering.  
“I was working on your papers and need to discuss something with you”. He started, carefully trying not to show that he had understood simply nothing from those documents.  
Argalis drew the chair for visitors closer to the desk without asking and sat down, ready to hear out what Ien had in mind. He did not even say anything besides a formal greeting and Ien tensed gripping the arm of his armchair. The atmosphere worried him enough so he stole a glance at Argalis and caught his intense gaze. It was then when he ran out of patience and uttered word by word:  
“I would like you to cease with this inappropriate behavior”.  
Argalis blinked elaborating the phrase.  
“You didn’t like what happened two days ago in the slightest”, he stated finally never shifting his erect position.  
“No, I didn’t”, Ien retorted matter-of-factly, trying to close the topic as soon as possible. He did not even give the question a second thought. “Can we return to these documents now?”  
With a last glance on Ien Argalis took the papers and started to order them for an easier discussion. Ien had a feeling like something was hanging in the air above him – as still as the atmosphere was – but tried to pay it no attention.  
“I would like to hear you position to see if I’ve understood it right, Captain”.  
They both switched into business mode and Ien eased his grip he was not aware he was holding. Surprisingly, Argalis’s explanations were perfectly plain and Ien saw the whole matter clearly as if he had thought of it himself. Once he had even revealed his total lack of knowledge on military issues and his heart skipped a bit but Argalis paid it no mind and explained it in details.  
“I assume we should stop here”, Ien announced finally, rubbing his forehead. “I am quite satisfied with the result”.  
And he was. He had never thought he would have changed the whole system of his base without much of an argument. But Ien somehow did not want to quarrel over it. He felt calm and content after several hours of work with Argalis.

According to the information written in the documents, Argalis had an ex-wife whom he had divorced shortly after their son turned eighteen. Though they apparently stayed together for the sake of the child he did marry her in the first place, didn’t he? So Ien supposed he was not what was called ‘into men’. Well, not only. This conclusion did not save Ien from the original question – why had Argalis kissed him?  
Ien had gone to bed some time ago and right now could not fall asleep, recalling the recent events time and again. Did he like kissing or not? Probably was too embarrassed to enjoy it but Ien thought, hiding himself further under the blanket, he might like to try that again. Maybe. Possibly. Most likely.  
Their kiss two day ago did not involve anything but lips and, well, tongues, however, Ien felt his heart beating faster at the thought that those strong hands could have hugged him, could have drawn him nearer, exploring every hidden juncture of Ien’s body.  
Ien gasped silently, feeling heat pouring through his veins and gathering low in his stomach, his underwear getting suddenly uncomfortable. Ien shut his eyes, carefully letting his fingers slip under the waistband and touch the overheated and slightly moist head of his cock. The friction sent an unexpected jolt of pleasure through Ien’s body causing him to bite into the blanket and hastily draw his hand back. It was all new to him and he felt suddenly ashamed of the fact. At his age he had never really thought of the whole thing as there was no need. And no one had ever caused such an effect on him.  
Ien laid his hands on top of the blanket and closed his eyes trying to concentrate on something else. He refused to lie alone in his chaste bed and fantasize about Argalis.

The next morning brought him pain in his whole body and snappish mood after a sleepless night. A shower helped the tension ease a bit but Ien looked daggers at Dalen, who had brought him breakfast, causing the young officer to take his leave as soon as possible.  
The one really unlucky that day was the new chief medical officer, who had arrived just several hours before that. Ien did not spare words to enlighten him who was in command on the base and Shilen seemed to lack Argalis’s cheerfulness to stay unaffected, which imminently added to Ien’s cold rage. Those two clearly became enemies from the very minute of their first meeting, though Ien was more than content with the fact for obvious reasons. He did not see any problem with being at daggers drawn with anybody as he always expected the worst of people.  
Ien did not leave his room all day, curtly ordering Dalen around to bring him food and to take away signed papers. Thoughts did not bother him, being suppressed by figures and reports.  
In the evening he allowed himself a break, taking his favorite book and calmly looking through mathematical puzzles to get some rest. Unexpectedly, the quiet rustle of paper lulled him to drift away in deep sleep.

The blood-red evening sun fought its way through the darkness of the rainforest, spilling several scanty rays over the windscreen window of the upper deck. Ien gazed over the landscape, totally content that he was free of work at the moment and could just stand there and watch over his small kingdom.  
“Commander?”  
Ien immediately braced himself at the voice, a traitorous thought that he should have stayed in his study appearing in Ien’s mind. He would not run, though, he thought immediately, angry with himself. He could handle it, no matter how insistent Argalis might appear.  
Strong arm embraced Ien from behind which he had not expected and did not have time to turn around, when firm lips claimed his with force that left him weak and trembling, waiting and afraid of more.  
“You actually want this, don’t you?” Argalis whispered into his ear, arms circling Ien’s waist tightly, holding him fast and steady.  
Ien shivered a bit, not sure what to say as he did not want words, he wanted more of those kisses. Though he knew he had to say something to get those.

“I do”, Ien said aloud, realizing that he was sitting in his armchair, book long fallen onto the floor, body tensed and desiring to be touched. Ien gasped, gripping the edge of the desk to regain his shattered control. He was not dreaming about Argalis, he was not! And there was no way for him to ever tell anyone that the iron Commander had fallen for his own subordinate after all these years of cold and dispassionate attitude. How was he going to look into those dark blue eyes without fear of being laughed at? What in the Creator’s name was doing this all to him?  
Never had Ien been cowardly hiding when the matter became pressing. He would stand up this damn instant and go talk to Argalis, so that in the end he would regret he had ever appeared on Ien's base.

The passages were silent, waiting for the patrol to break this quietness, and Ien was somehow glad he was not going to be spotted. He was not afraid of being caught while walking through his own base but it seemed wrong to encounter anyone this instant.  
Ien knocked twice on Argalis's door and opened it the same moment the host permitted entrance in his ever-ready tone.  
Argalis was standing near his desk, examining a map of the rainforest and measuring some distances with his fingers. When Ien came in, he seemed to still all at once, his eyes holding Ien's gaze with a strange expression, his thumb lingering on some spot on the paper.  
“I wished to speak to you, Captain”, Ien noticed with relief that his voice did not tremble a bit. “The matter cannot wait”.  
“Of course”, Argalis responded, straightening up and offering Ien the only chair in the room. He ignored it because he resented the idea of being even lower when Argalis had already been standing in his full height.  
“Why did you kiss me?” He spat out coldly, unconsciously clenching his hand.  
Argalis hesitated a bit, averting his gaze, then lifted it again, looking desperate.  
“I came to like you from the very moment I saw you, Commander. For the fact that I could not keep my desires for myself I ask your apology”.  
“What?..” Ien could not help saying in a small voice. Again he had failed to comprehend this man’s thoughts. “Like… me?”  
Everyone else hated him; he got accustomed to it, what was wrong with Argalis that he had broken the main rule of this base? Ien felt suddenly cold but refused to stir in any way, still standing in the center of the room with both his hands balled into fists.  
“Don’t you dare”, he uttered, waiting for this all to shift into the situation he knew and preferred.  
Argalis blinked, not seeing Ien's line of thoughts, which made Ien even more furious.  
“You should have hated me from the very beginning”, he spat every word in a chilled tone. “I cannot work with you now, with the effect you are causing on me!”  
Argalis started, hearing all that coming from his superior, then suddenly reached out to catch Ien's wrist.  
“If you may, Commander, elaborate what you are saying, please”.  
“Unhand me this instant”, Ien clenched his free hand over Argalis’s forearm, causing him to wince but not release Ien.  
“Ien”, Argalis responded calmly and Ien stilled as a bird frozen under a snake’s stare.  
Argalis slowly drew closer, making Ien's heartbeat rattle in his ears while he waited like in a dream. Except that was no dream and Argalis’s lips were soft and caressing, gently brushing over his with silent askance. And all the manly scent that clouded Ien’s mind and the strong sound of heart beating against his chest after Argalis finally embraced him – this was even better than the first kiss, Ien thought absently as they parted and Argalis looked at him with worry, waiting for some approval.  
“Is this going to be as easy as hate?” Ien asked seriously, not sure what else to say.  
Immediately after that, without waiting for an answer, he broke free from Argalis’s loose embrace, coming up to the chair and finally sitting down. He did not expect Argalis to follow him and tensed as the man lowered himself on one knee in front of Ien.  
“Is it a ‘yes’ or a ‘no’?” Argalis inquired calmly, gently laying one hand on Ien’s thigh.  
“I don’t know anything about this”, Ien confessed, gripping those fingers as if they were his last resort. “What am I supposed to do next?”  
On that Ien’s eyes lit with amusement and pleasure and he leaned in, smiling mischievously.  
“Kiss me again?”  
The met halfway, Ien clasping Argalis’s shoulders while Argalis drew closer, coaxing Ien to part his legs and let him between them. Ien hissed softly when those gentle lips left his for the sake of his neck becoming more insistent and dominating. His breath was coming out in short gasps, his cold dispassionate mask long forgotten now, as Argalis swiftly unbuttoned Ien’s shirt. Letting his hands roam over Ien’s heaving chest, Argalis looked up with his eyes blazing.  
“Is this okay?”  
“Yes”, Ien whispered, anticipating there to be more and not believing there actually might be. He tightened his hands that never left Argalis’s shoulders when the man nuzzled into his abdomen right above the waistband. Ien could only guess where this all was going but that vague something was enough for his pants to grow uncomfortably and shamefully tight. He jerked, eyes growing wider when he saw Argalis bending lower and brushing his lips over Ien’s still clad manhood.  
“What are you doing?” The phrase came in another whisper as Ien did not trust himself to say it louder.  
“Nothing illegal”, Argalis smirked and touched Ien with his fingers now, caressing and unzipping his clothes at the same moment. Ien bucked against that hand, horrified with his own reaction. He stared absently at Argalis’s expression when he lowered Ien’s underwear as well, reaching out to touch that already hard shining shaft. The waves of something between pain and pleasure reminded Ien that that engorged manhood, spilling drops of liquid, was his own. Argalis bent to lick the slit on its head, tentatively running his tongue ever it several times. Ien gasped for air, being not able to hold back small throaty moans. He could not believe that was actually happening to him after giving up any thought of ever having anyone near him, let alone for a long time. Ien threaded his fingers through those auburn curls, grasping them accidently when Argalis changed the pattern of his licks and occasional bites. He wanted this to last, longer, just for another second, and another one…  
Ien hastily lifted his hand to muffle a long groan as he came for the first time in his life, world blazing inside his mind, his brains registering only moments just before and immediately after, when Argalis straightened up to catch Ien’s weakening body into his strong arms.  
“You have never done it even to yourself”, he stated calmly while Ien was slowly regaining his senses.  
Ien looked down his partly naked body, seeing no stain anywhere and absently noting that Argalis licked him clean.  
“Is this all?” He asked wearily, carefully proceeding the information and shivering at the memory.  
“There is more if you want it”, Argalis smiled, getting Ien rid of clothes and setting them on the deserted chair.  
Ien shifted uncomfortably and frowned when he was lifted like a girl and brought onto the bed. He was not used to having no clothes on, except in a shower, so Ien reached out to remove Argalis’s as well. At least that he could do himself.  
“It seems more fair this way”, Ien informed the Captain, unbuttoning his formal jacket and then standing on his knees on the bed to tug Argalis’s T-shirt over his head. His pose made him even shorter but at the moment he surprisingly did not care.  
Argalis bend down, hands sliding over Kerdan’s lean form, touching different and unexpected spots, making him squirm and snuggle against that broad chest. Something firm pressed into the hollow of his bare hip and Ien jerked away to look into Argalis’s eyes feeling inwardly embarrassed and unsure whether he had understood it right.  
Argalis looked surprised but then smiled as usual, closing the appeared distance between them and murmuring:  
“You did not believe that I want you, did you?”  
“I did not think about it”, Ien retorted frustrated that he had been puzzled out.  
To change the topic he gingerly brushed his fingers over the bulge on Argalis’s pants, making him start.  
“May I? Return the favor?”  
“You don’t have to”, Argalis frowned, biting back a strangled sound.  
“Or you don’t want me to?” Ien inquired, satisfied with the fact that he could do something as well, be in charge here and not just wait for Argalis to give him a hint.  
Ien struggled with the zipper when Argalis captured his lips again, apparently trying to interrupt the process. When Ien managed to tug away the rest of the clothes and broke the kiss to take a look, his mind became dizzy at the sight. It seemed strange to feel his heart drum just because he saw a naked man with a body mostly like his own. Argalis kissed him softly behind his ear, partly for reassurance, before Ien slipped out of his arms to explore that hard manhood with his lips rather than his glances. It was very warm, hot even, wetness on its head smearing under Ien’s tongue. Ien did not bother to taste it properly as he never bothered to check what he was being served for meals, thinking only of the fact that he could do that to Argalis as well as Argalis had done it to him several minutes ago.  
Ien lapped on the length of the shaft, testing the effect he could cause, pleased when fingers came to thread through his hair, tightening gently and caressing his ash-blond strands in silent praise. Somewhere half-way Ien managed to figure that teeth just would not do in this situation, carefully slipping the head of that hard cock into his mouth and sucking a bit. Evidently, Argalis was content with his activity enough to let a slight moan escape his throat. Encouraged, Ien took the erection deeper, swirling his tongue against the slit and increasing the pressure of his lips. Argalis grasped Ien’s hair then his shoulder to cause him no pain and bucked involuntary into his mouth, trying not to choke Ien but seeking more pleasure in his actions. Ien tried his best to accommodate him, feeling the manhood throbbing against his tongue and palate. Then his mouth filled with warm liquid, slightly salty and strange to taste but bearable to lick and swallow. Which Ien did, until Argalis sat down on the bed to take some rest, looking pleased and content, leaning in to lap on a single drop that remained on Ien’s lips and whispering his name in an indistinguishably different way.  
“Are we what are called lovers now?” Ien inquires hesitantly, looking into those softly glittering dark blue eyes.  
“Not quite yet”, Argalis responded, traveling his palm over Ien’s hip but refusing to say anything above that.  
“You said there was more”, Ien helped, hoping that Argalis would hint on something.  
“There still is”, Argalis smirked then suddenly turned serious. “It might hurt”, he uttered, tensing his hand on Ien’s thigh.  
“What?!” Ien jerked away slightly, wishing he had known at least something on the matter. “Why? Why should it?”  
“I guess you have even less knowledge on sex between two men that between a man and a woman, which is only natural”. Argalis reached past Ien to the bedside table, stealing a long kiss in the middle.  
“All I know is that children might happen somewhere in the process, but it is hardly to occur in our situation”, Ien stated grimly, waiting for a proper explanation.  
Argalis’s fingers slid between his thighs, coaxing them apart and gently rolling Ien’s balls, making his hiss yet again and hide his face in the crook of Captain’s neck. Bolts of pleasure rushed through his body as Argalis rubbed on the sensitive skin behind his cock and his mind was wrapped around one thought – how could it possibly hurt when the feeling was so divine. Ien pressed against that caressing hand; his body had already memorized possible ways of getting touched. He heard his name being pronounced again, thoughts shifting in desperation to find an answer to that. He recalled Argalis’s given name written in the documents but he hesitantly confessed to himself that it sounded all wrong and out-of-place. Ien did not have time to reflect on it as Argalis bent down to twinkle one of his nipples which sensitivity Ien had been entirely unaware of; the way his heart drummed at Argalis’s manipulations tossed every thought out of his head.  
Slight discomfort added among everything and Ien lifted his head from where it had wound up lying on the pillow, comprehending what was wrong this time.  
“If you do not trust me enough, this will hurt”, Argalis murmured biting his earlobe gently.  
‘What exactly’, Ien was ready to growl but gasped instead, grasping Argalis’s shoulders, as something cool and slick pressed between his buttocks and into his opening.  
“What is this for?” Ien whispered into the hollow of Argalis’s neck when he felt a finger rubbing the clenched ring of his muscles.  
“I want to be inside you and make love to you”, Argalis did not look at him, resuming his light nips on Ien’s chest, making his breath hitch both at the words and the touches.  
Ien tried to convince himself that ‘making love’ was only a euphemism to ‘having sex’ but he had already felt that tenderness himself. And now, while Argalis stretched him, he bucked helplessly and speechlessly against that hand as more fingers rubbed against some awesome spot inside him. Slight burning lingered and then left slowly, leaving only the desire to be filled even more, with something else, something hotter and harder. Ien’s cock leaked on his stomach, leaving colorless traces, asking for a caress.  
“I want you… to be inside me… as well”, Ien stuttered the words but finished the phrase, letting Argalis settle between his thighs and hissing as the fingers left his body aching.  
Argalis hesitated for a second then nudged Ien’s opening with the head of his manhood, slowly slipping inside inch by inch, filling the emptiness with much desired pressure. The burning became more intense but bearably so as Ien assumed it should have hurt more – trying to put something that big into something that small.  
Argalis braced himself on the elbows; his face near Ien’s, the eyes squeezed shut and the forehead glittering with sweat.  
“Now, who is in pain here?” Ien murmured lightly, reaching out to caress Argalis’s cheek. He pushed back on that manhood, burning inside him, making it slide full way in, as Argalis cried out, clenching the pillow with his both hands.  
“Stop it, you might tear yourself”, he gasped, regaining breath.  
“Evidently not”, Ien growled, shifting his hips to prove it. “Come on, my body is quite convinced on the point that you should move”.  
Argalis groaned lowly in agreement, taking slow pace that eventually became frantic.  
“You feel so good”, he breathed out, grasping Ien’s cock and bringing him to orgasm with several hard strokes, waiting for the very last moment to come himself.  
Ien balanced on the edge of consciousness like a man in fever, not being able to hold back low throaty moans, half of which turned out to be a shorten version of Argalis’s surname. He clung to Argalis’s body with both arms and legs, feeling the world going all white and then immediately black.

When he opened his eyes, Ien saw Argalis tossing away the cloth he had been using to clean them both. Ien lay motionless, waiting for Argalis to return into bed and tug the blanket over both of them.  
“Did you like it?” Argalis inquired, laying wearily on his back and coaxing Ien to draw closer, finding the most comfortable position for both of them.  
Ien shifted, adjusting himself to having someone else sharing a narrow bed with him.  
“I’ll consider adding it to my schedule”, he growled in what he reckoned to be a pleased tone and let his lips curve in a light smile when Argalis answered him with a series of soft chuckles.  
“So, should I call you by your given name now?” Ien decided to clear up vague moments while there still was time.  
Argalis winced at the question.  
“My mother was a bit too eccentric at times, with all due respect. You are probably the only one who remembers it at all and that’s because you’ve read the documents. Drop it. I liked your version better, especially mixed with moans and that look on your face when you are about to come”.  
Ien proceeded information with an indifferent expression for several moments then just nodded.  
“Fine. The name doesn’t suit you anyway”.  
Argalis regarded him with an inquisitive look.  
“Do you ever blush?” He asked finally.  
“What? Why should I? Don’t you make a blushing virgin out of me, and never take on a habit of calling me cute, and… whatever”. Ien felt totally bewildered with the idea. They were both adults here, were they not?  
He had finally felt comfortable being around Argalis; he really wished it would not change.  
“It’s not that”, the Captain shattered his worries, tugging on the strands of his hair gently and smiling. “Nothing seems to break your iron defense – that’s what stuns me in you. I’ve never met anyone of such character. Usually people at least shift or avert their gaze, hearing something along the lines I’ve said”.  
Ien frowned, not sure whether to take it for a praise or a scolding. Finally he stated:  
“Let’s just agree on the point that I am unequalled”.  
When Argalis stopped explaining him with kisses how much he found that true, Ien added immediately:  
“But you have to address me officially in public”.  
Argalis gave him an amused look.  
“Of course, it’s not like I want to lose my job and you as well”.  
Ien held back a yawn and rubbed one of his eyes, feeling sleepy and satiated. He wrapped himself further into the blanket, resting his forehead against that broad chest and inhaling the manly scent of his – yes, now it was definitely a lover.  
“Are you falling asleep down there?” Argalis inquired, lowering the volume of his voice.  
“Yes, sorry, you have to wait till tomorrow if you are expecting something else”, Ien muttered with his eyes closed.  
Argalis bent down to kiss the top of his head.  
“Just checking out. Would you mind if I…?” He circled both arms around Ien’s slender figure bringing him closer.  
Ien made a sound like purr in agreement, drifting away into peaceful slumber. Argalis seemed to be overprotective at times but Ien probably needed it every now and then.

Argalis woke up at his usual time, ready for work, and immediately sensed something was out of order. He really hoped that the previous night was not some dream or illusion but the emptiness to his left insisted otherwise. At least he could still feel the faint scent of Ien on the pillow and the part he had been lying on was still warmer than unoccupied spots.  
Still, the fact that he had left made Argalis imagine many reasons, none of them pleasant. Despite all the optimism he was really afraid to lose Ien, especially after the very first night.  
Argalis jumped out of his bed hastily, going through taking a shower, dressing and eating – being a soldier, he managed to accomplish all these within twelve minutes. In twenty he was already standing outside the Commander’s door. The voice that answered him from behind it brought to life Argalis’s memory of it murmuring and moaning which he tucked somewhere into the back of his mind and came in.  
“Commander?” Argalis stated his presence as Ien, true to himself, did not lift his eyes.  
“Captain, I have some papers for you that have arrived this morning. They contain no information, useful for my base, therefore you can have them.  
Argalis took the papers silently, looking through them and checking if the matter could wait for another minute. Then he returned his attention to Ien:  
“Why did you leave?”  
Ien put his straight signature in the bottom of some document and took another one to make required calculations.  
“I start working early; besides I didn’t want anyone to see me”.  
“Are you ashamed of our relationship?” Argalis asked carefully.  
“People tend to imagine and gossip on things and more than that they tend to steal what does not belong to them. I do not want to lose you this way”, Ien noted in a lecturing tone.  
Argalis held back a sigh of relief. Of course, he was dealing with Ien here, who preferred to stay mysterious and possessive.  
Kerdan suddenly looked at Argalis, frowning slightly.  
“Am I supposed to get my morning kiss or do I have to earn it somehow?”  
Argalis laughed softly, grateful that nothing was out of order, and leaned in to satisfy his superior’s order.


End file.
